


Cake Envy

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky is put out that Ryo is baking for Dee.





	Cake Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: Jae’s Monthly Drabble Challenge # 137 - back, cake, knock, like, sulk. I used variations of all of them!

Bikky was sulking about Dee again, a fact which Ryo found amusing. He knew a lot of the boy’s professed dislike of Dee was just an act, although there was definitely a certain amount of rivalry between them. They both tended to compete for his attention. He also knew that part of the reason they couldn’t be in the same room together without arguing or fighting was because they were so much alike. That was bound to cause friction, and it was something Ryo had come to accept over the past few years. He loved them both and had long since given up trying to persuade them to get along better. That would probably never happen.

What was irritating Bikky today was that Ryo was busy baking a cake for Dee’s finding day. He resented Dee getting a cake when he wasn’t.

“I baked one for your birthday too,” Ryo reminded his son. “Besides, I’m sure Dee will let you have a slice if you ask nicely.”

“Humph,” Bikky grumped, pouring himself a glass of milk and slumping into one of the kitchen chairs. “Like I’d want a piece of that loser’s cake anyway!”

Ryo chuckled. “You’d turn down a slice of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting? I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“How come the perv’s getting chocolate cake? Why didn’t you make that for MY birthday?” Bikky whined petulantly, between slurps of his milk.

“I would have, but you wanted the one with chocolate chips and buttercream frosting. As I recall, you liked it so much you ate half of it yourself.”

“Oh yeah.” Bikky smiled, remembering. “It was really good! How come you only bake for special occasions?”

“Lack of time.” Ryo smiled wryly. “I enjoy baking, and I wish I got to do it more often, but between work, cleaning up around here, doing the laundry, cooking dinner every day, and going to your basketball games, I can never seem to fit it in. I’d be baking every week if I could.”

Bikky licked his lips at the thought of an endless supply of cakes, and cookies, and maybe even pies. Apple, blueberry, apricot, plum… Ryo made fantastic pies; that was one thing he and Dee had no trouble agreeing on.

Opening the oven, Ryo slid the cake tins inside and shut the door, setting the timer. “That just needs to bake, so while we’re waiting, how about helping me make some small cakes to go in your lunch box next week?”

Bikky’s eyes lit up. “Now you’re talking!” Leaping to his feet, he knocked back the rest of his milk and filled the empty glass with water, leaving it by the sink to soak. “What d’you want me to do?”

“Well, you can start by washing your hands, and while you’re doing that, you can think about what kind of cakes you’d like.”

Nodding, Bikky started to soap up his hands. What cakes should he choose? Everything Ryo made was so good that picking one kind was practically impossible. He sighed; how could he choose just one kind? Now he really knew what the phrase ‘spoilt for choice’ meant!

The End


End file.
